<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Chapters by ArielSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464355">New Chapters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura'>ArielSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Memories, Moving In Together, Photographs, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has a surprise for Harry on the day they move in together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts">FaeOrabel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for FaeOrabel - you know what you did ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry collapsed into a nearby armchair and looked around the living room. He was utterly exhausted, who knew moving was such hard work? There were packing boxes and torn up bits of the Daily Prophet covering the polished walnut floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked his wand lazily and most of them vanished. Another flick and the rest followed suit like they ought to have the first time. He scrubbed his face. He really must be tired if he was this lazy with his spellwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes roved over the pale pink walls. Pansy had already changed the colour a dozen times and Harry was sure she would do it a dozen more until she was satisfied. He didn’t mind so much, so long as his pictures where hung he wanted, well, on the wall he wanted anyway. Pansy had taken the job of exact placement over and changed the frames he had them in into ones more ‘suitable’ for the ‘character’ of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had rolled his eyes, kissed her cheek, and gone to bring their bed over. He was glad now that the bed had been one of the first items they moved, and that Pansy had made it up before they’d even had lunch. He could imagine just sinking into the fluffy clouds his fiancé called pillows and sleeping for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes caught on one particular photo, pride and centre of the wall, and hard to miss from any seat in their living room. Pansy and he had stopped along a deserted beach in Italy, Pansy in a string bikini and enormous floppy hat, Harry in his black swimming trunks. The photograph showed Harry showing something to Pansy who had her hands clasped over her mouth. She began to jump in place before she threw herself at him, toppling them both to the ground as she kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the memory, Harry allowed his eyes to drift to other pictures. Pictures taken of them with their friends in a booth at The Three Broomsticks. Of them slow dancing at Draco and Hermione’s wedding - Best Woman and Man of Honour. Teddy on Harry’s shoulders as Pansy laughed and licked fallen icecream off Harry’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wall was filled with memories. Good ones. It showed all the chapters of their life together so far. His eyes fell on the most recent one. Pansy piggyback on Harry as they held a sign that said ‘sold’ in front of a house. Their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” came Pansy’s voice and he looked toward her, his jaw falling open as he took in the sight she made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in the entrance to the hall, her mahogany hair, falling over her shoulder in a playful wave as she slowly smirked at him. His eyes dragged over her, taking in the lacy black lingerie she was wearing, the stockinged thighs, the heels which he knew she wore because she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what they fucking did to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling so tired anymore and he scrambled out of his chair, the rug slipping on their polished floors as they had still yet to stick it down with charms. Her laughter echoed down the hall, as did the subtle click of her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally saw her again, standing silhouetted in their bedroom door, hands in her hair as she looked back at him playfully, he thought for the thousandth time, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for this woman.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>